borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 - Looking for Specter COM
Looking for a perfect legit Specter COM (100% crit damage, 3/3/4, ammo regen) to further my dreams of being a sniping siren. I'm happy to take duped. PSN: Tormalyne In return I can offer (all legit from Crawmerax): COMs: 650 Gunman S&S Enhancement (61% weapon damage, 3 metal storm/4 overload/3 assault, 56 weapon reload) 660 Firefly (60% ignite, 3 spark/4 phoenix/3 diva, 42% elemental effect chance) 650 Tormentor (45% team elemental effect, 4 spark/3 radiance/ 3 striking, 14% team damage) 650 Mercenary (61% SMG damage, 3 quicksilver/4 high velocity/3 girl power, 42% smg elemental effect) 650 Plaguebearer (61% corrode, 4 venom/3 inner glow/3 mind games, 42% corrosive effect chance) 650 Catalyst (30% team cooldown, 4 phoenix/3 girl power/3 intuition, 2 team find rare items) (for dupe) 660 Catalyst (30% team cooldown, 3 phoenix/4 girl power/3 intuition, 33% team shield regen) (dupe) 650 Mercenary (61% smg damage, 4 quicksilver/3 high veolcity/3 girl power, 29 ammo regen) (dupe) Shields: Alacritious Omega (level 68, 2228 capacity, 525 recharge) (dupe) Harmonious Panacea (level 68, 2199 capacity, 383 recharge) (dupe) Alacritious Unyielding (level 68, 2342 capacity, 455 recharge) Pearlescent Guns: Cobalt Tsunami (level 66, 308 damage, 92.6 accuracy, 2.6 fire rate, 18 mag) Cobalt Tsunami (level 55, 229 damage, 93.9 accuracy, 6.9 fire rate, 3.9 zoom, 28 mag) (dupe) Orange Guns: Liquid Orion (level 68, 897 damage, 97.8 accuracy, 2.7 fire rate, 2.4 zoom, 15 mag, x3) Liquid Orion (level 66, 993 damage, 96.2 accuracy, 2.7 fire rate, 2.7 zoom, 15 mag, x4) (dupe) Detonating Cobra (level 66, 1153 damage, 94.8 accuracy, 1.2 fire rate, 5 mag, x4) Fearsome Cyclops (level 67, 931 damage, 98.6 accuracy, .8 fire rate, 3.2 zoom, 6 mag) Crimson Invader (level 67, 539 damage, 98.5 accuracy, 1.2 fire rate, 15 mag) Combustion Hellfire (level 66, 233 damage, 93.5 accuracy, 12.5 fire rate, 2.4 zoom, 36 mag) Malevolent Savior (level 67, 207 damage, 90.2 accuracy, 10.8 fire rate, 4.3 zoom, 55 mag) Crimson Bitch (level 67, 295 damage, 94.9 accuracy, 4 fire rate, 3.9 zoom, 18 mag) Hunter's Defender (level 67, 218x7 damage, 68.2 accuracy, 1 fire rate, 4 zoom, 12 mag) Pestilent Crux (level 66, 176x7 damage, 66.7 accuracy, 1.9 fire rate, 4 zoom, 5 mag, x4) Vitriolic Crux (level 66, 182x7 damage, 77.1 accuracy, 1.9 fire rate, 3 zoom, 5 mag, x4) (dupe) Pearl Hydra (level 68, 316x12 damage, 83.6 accuracy, 1.2 fire rate, 3.6 zoom, 6 mag) Scoped Nidhogg (level 68, 2691 damage, 95.1 accuracy, .7 fire rate, 4.3 zoom, 2 mag) Lightning Rhino (level 66, 1821 damage, 93.3 accuracy, 1 fire rate, 3.3 zoom, 2 mag, x4) Scoped Mongol (level 68, 1574 damage, 89 accuracy, 1.4 fire rate, 4.3 zoom, 11 mag) Pestilent Defiler (level 68, 1116 damage, 96.7 accuracy, 1.3 fire rate, 3.7 zoom, 2 mag, x4) Pearl Chimera (level 68, 1159 damage, 91.7 accuracy, 2 fire rate, 4.2 zoom, 2 mag, x4) Nasty Troll (level 67, 200 damage, 83.3 accuracy, 4.2 fire rate, 23 mag) Scoped Bastard (level 67, 510 damage, 67 accuracy, 9.8 fire rate, 2.1 zoom, 31 mag) Caustic Raven (level 67, 215 damage, 90 accuracy, 10 fire rate, 21 mag, x2) Other Guns: Steel Anarchy (level 68, 205x4 damage, 31.7 accuracy, 13.8 fire rate, 82 mag) Double Anarchy (level 67, 222x4 damage, 27 accuracy, 13.8 fire rate, 3.9 zoom, 42 mag) (dupe) Double Anarchy (level 66, 211x4 damage, 27 accuracy, 13.8 fire rate, 3.9 zoom, 82 mag) (dupe) 23:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Tormalyne